Kehidupan Keluarga Bahagia Dazai
by Melvin Hann
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Dazai. Ada papah Osamu yang masih terobsesi untuk bunuh diri, mamah Chuuya yang perhatian sama anak-anaknya, Ryuunosuke yang incest sama kembarannya, serta Atsushi yang masih polos dan belum ternoda pengaruh jahat dunia luar. Bagaimana kelangsungan hidup keluarga absurd ini? RnR please?


**Kehidupan Keluarga Bahagia Dazai**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs Original Charachter by Asagiri Kafuka**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warrning : AU, OOC, gaje, EYD amburadul, bahasa nyampur**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Saya tidak mengharuskan ataupun memaksa anda untuk membaca cerita ini.**

.

.

 **Summary** : _Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang kehidupan keluarga Dazai. Ada papah Osamu yang masih terobsesi untuk bunuh diri, mamah Chuuya yang perhatian sama anak-anaknya, Ryuunosuke yang incest sama kembarannya, serta Atsushi yang masih polos dan belum ternoda pengaruh jahat dunia luar. Bagaimana kelangsungan hidup keluarga absurd ini? RnR please?_

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri di langit kota Yokohama. Terik matahari yang hangat menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden di suatu bangunan rumah dengan desain minimalis di pinggiran kota.

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut cukup mengusik salah satu lelaki muda yang masih asyik bergelung di dalam kasur di tempat tidurnya yang hangat.

"Nggh.." Lelaki tersebut mengerang pelan kemudian mengucek kedua matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih mengawang-awang secara utuh.

Selesai dengan aktivitas pengumpulan kesadaran, pemuda tersebut menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Netra hitam arang miliknya dapat menangkap sesosok lelaki bersurai light grey yang nampak masih asyik mengarungi alam mimpi tanpa terusik sedikit pun dengan masuknya cahaya matahari ke dalam kamarnya.

Lelaki bermanik hitam tersebut mengguncangkan pelan tubuh sesorang yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Jinko ayo bangun, sudah siang."

Bukannya bangun, yang bersangkutan malah membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan. Ditariknya selimut bermotif salju putih yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Lima menit lagi Ryuu-nii."

Ryuu-nii atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Ryuunosuke menghela nafas pelan. Sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan buruk adik kembarnya Atsushi, yang memang sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Terlebih hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Jika tidak dipaksa, Atsushi bisa saja tertidur pulas sampai sore.

Masalahnya utamanya adalah, Ryuunosuke tidak pernah tega memaksa adik semata wayangnya untuk bangun pagi. Mental Ryuunosuke langsung lebur apabila melihat wajah unyu sang adik yang sedang tertidur.

Tapi Ryuunosuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang orang lain yang mampu membangunkan Atsushi dalam sekejap. Ryuunosuke melirik jam yang tergantung di atas jendela kamar. Mungkin sebentar lagi–

 _BRAAK..._

Tepat seperti dugaan Ryuunosuke.

"ATSUSHI AYO BANGUN! KAMU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI JAM BERAPA?" Sebuah teriakan menggelegar di dalam kamar pasangan kembar tersebut. Ryuunosuke berjengit pelan, meskipun sudah terbiasa mendengar teriakan sosok yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, tapi tetap saja ia masih sering terkejut apabila mendengarnya.

Sosok bersurai orange yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan keras, nampak berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur. Sosok tersebut duduk tepat di samping tubuh Atsushi yang masih tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari posisi awalnya.

"Mah, aku mandi dulu ya?" Ryuunosuke menyibakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Ryuunosuke kalau sabunnya habis, ambil di lemari ya?" Sosok bersurai orange tersebut yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Chuuya, melirik sedikit ke arah anak tertuanya. Ryuunosuke hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian melanjutkan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Kembali ke tujuan awal, Chuuya menatap anak terakhirnya yang masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Chuuya mengelus pelan rambut light grey anak terakhirnya.

"Atsushi ayo bangun, kalau enggak bangun sekarang, jatah makan Ochasuke kamu mama kasihin ke Rashoumon loh."

Tidak sampai lima detik kalimat dari Chuuya mengudara, Atsushi langsung membuka kedua matanya dalam sekejap. Atsushi langsung mengubah posisi tidurnya yang awalnya berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Mah jangan gitu dong, masa jatah Ochasukeku dikasihin ke anjingnya Ryuu-nii sih?" Atsushi memanyunkan bibirnya.

Chuuya terkekeh singkat. "Makanya, jangan susah kalau dibangunin. Diteriakin gak mempan, giliran diancam jatah makan bakal dikurangin baru bangun. Aneh-aneh aja kamu ini Atsushi." Chuuya mengacak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Ya habis kan, yang mama jadikan ancaman itu makanan kesukaan Atsushi. Mama kan tau kalau Ochasuke itu makanan yang penting banget buat Atsushi."

"Haha kamu ada-ada aja. Mama becanda aja kok. Ya udah, kalau Ryuunosuke udah selesai mandi, kamu langsung mandi aja ya Atsushi. Kalau udah, nanti kita sarapan bareng di bawah. Oke?" Atsushi mengangguk singkat mendengar wejangan ibunya.

Mungkin seperti inilah rutinitas pagi yang terjadi tiap harinya di dalam kamar pasangan kembar namun tak mirip Ryuunosuke-Atsushi.

.

.

.

"Mah, papah mana?" Atsushi bertanya sambil memasukkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jinko, aku sudah berapa kali bilang padamu, kalau makan itu tidak boleh sambil bicara? Makanmu jadi berantakan tahu!" Ryuunosuke mengambil selembar tisu di atas meja, kemudian menyapukannya di sekitar bibir adik kembarnya yang belepotan selai roti. Atsushi mengangguk pelan menanggapi nasihat kakaknya.

"Tadi sih masih ada di kamar, tapi gak tau sekarang ada di mana." Chuuya menjawab pertanyaan Atsushi seadanya sambil menuangkan susu dari kotak pada masing-masing gelas milik kedua anak kembarnya.

 _BRUK BRUK BRUK_

"Hah apa itu?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Jinko, paling itu suara papa."

"Sebentar ya mama ke atas dulu." Chuuya meletakkan kotak susu yang berada di genggamannya. ' _Itu anjing rabies ngapain lagi sih? Udah punya anak dua orang, kelakuan masih aja kaya itu._ ' Chuuya membatin frustasi. Ia menuntun langkahnya untuk menaiki lantai dua dimana terdapat kamarnya bersama sang suami.

Setelah tiba tepat di depan pintu, Chuuya menyempatkan diri untuk menarik nafas perlahan kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan hati-hati, dengan gerakan slow motion, Chuuya membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu perlahan.

"Oi apa yang kau la..KUKAN?" Chuuya setengah menjerit melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya kini terlihatlah Dazai Osamu, suami sah Chuuya, serta ayah dari Ryuunosuke dan Atsushi. Dazai saat ini berada di tengah-tengah kamar yang dilapisi karpet bulu motif harimau dalam posisi tubuh yang meringkuk.

Keadaan kamar mereka sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Ada banyak benda-benda berserakan, koleksi topi kesayangan Chuuya juga sudah berpindah dari tempat asalnya. Bahkan yang paling parah, lemari besar yang berfungsi sebagai lemari pakaian, telah jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi pintu lemari yang tepat mencium lantai.

"DAZAI KAMPRET! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAAH!?" Chuuya berjalan dengan penuh emosi kemudian mencengkram kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Dazai.

"Anu Chuuya aku bisa jelaskan kok. Dan juga bisa berhenti manggil aku Dazai gak? Kita kan udah nikah, kau sekarang juga bagian dari Dazai tahu." Dazai menggenggam tangan Chuuya yang saat ini mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya. Bulir keringat sebesar tutup botol teh sosor mengucur di pelipis pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

"APA PENJELASANMU HAH? DAN JUGA AKU GAK SUDI MANGGIL KAMU PAKE NAMA DEPAN!" Chuuya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Dazai dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ih Chuuya malu-malu gitu pengen nyebut namaku hehe. Oh iya, itu, aku liat di TV kemaren kalau ternyata bunuh diri bisa dilakukan dengan mudah loh Chuuya! Hanya dengan melompat dari atas lemari pakaian!"

Hening sesaat. Dazai bersumpah, ia melihat aura hitam kelam dari tubuh Chuuya. Bahkan sepasang tanduk imajiner berwarna hitam telah tumbuh secara gaib di atas kepala Chuuya.

"MATI SAJA SANA KAU DAZAI SIALAN!"

"Huaah! Chuuya jangan kasar sama suamimu dong! ADUH!"

"PEDULI, KAU KAN INGIN MATI!"

 _BRAK BRUK BRAK BRUK_

.

Di ruang makan kediaman Dazai.

"Ryuu-nii apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di atas?"

"Jinko, jangan tanya seperti itu! Umurmu masih belum cukup untuk mengetahuinya."

"Loh? Tapi kan umur kita cuma beda sedikit Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuunosuke hanya diam. Dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kepada adiknya yang unyu ini, tentang apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtua mereka di lantai atas.

.

.

.

Saat ini Ryuunosuke dan Dazai sedang berada di ruang tengah. Mereka sedang melakukan adu ketangkasan antar ayah dan anak dalam permainan...

Kartu UNO.

Iya memang tidak kelihatan terlalu keren bagi yang mendengarnya Tapi cukup dengan permainan sederhana seperti ini, dapat membuat gendang imajiner bertabuh diantara keduanya tanda memulai perang strategi antar ayah dan anak yang memang jarang terlihat akur.

"NAH! Kamu kalah lagi loh Ryuunosuke."

"Itu tadi cuma kebetulan kau punya banyak kartu plus pah."

Perdebatan semakin sengit. Dazai yang memang kelakuannya seperti binatang sirkus, semakin bersemangat menggoda anak tertua yang tengah duduk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Sudah, kalau kalah ya gak apa-apa. Papah tau kalau kamu itu emang gak lebih hebat dari papah."

Urat persimpangan imajiner muncul di pelipis Ryuunosuke. Mungkin, jika yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya bukan sang ayah, Ryuunosuke pasti sudah melempar Dazai ke kandang Rashoumon, anjing ganas peliharaannya.

Emosi Ryuunosuke yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun langsung menguap seketika, saat ia mendengar panggilan senada malaikat dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ryuu-nii masih lama main kartu sama papa?"

Ryuunosuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Atsushi, ia tersenyum manis kepada sang adik.

"Enggak kok, udah selesai. Kenapa Jinko?"

"Aku pengen ngajakin Ryuu-nii main ke rumah Kenji. Ryuu-nii mau ikut?"

Ryuunosuke mengangguk antusias. Daripada menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama untuk mendengar ocehan menyebalkan dari sang ayah yang disinyalir belum disuntik vaksin rabies, lebih baik ia menemani sang adik tercinta untuk main ke rumah tetangganya yang terletak di sebelah rumah. Jauh lebih menyenangkan serta lebih berfaedah tentunya bagi Ryuunosuke.

Ryuunosuke pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan kemudian ia mengamit lengan kanan Atsushi.

"Ayo kita pergi Jinko."

"Kalian gak mau izin sama papah?" Dazai yang dari tadi diam mulai mengicaukan kalimat protes.

"Pah kami izin ke rumah Kenji ya?" Atsushi meraih telapak tangan kanan Dazai kemudian menyentuhkan punggung tangan sang ayah dengan hidung bangirnya.

"Hati-hati ya Atsushi-kun. Ryuunosuke gak mau cium tangan papah?"

"Males."

Setelah satu kata singkat yang meluncur dari mulut Ryuunosuke, Dazai langsung berpindah dari tempat semulanya menjadi pundung di pojokan sambil memainkan semut yang merangkak naik dari lantai menuju ke atas dinding.

.

.

.

"Chuuya..." Dazai meminta perhatian dari sang pasangan hidup.

"Hm?" Chuuya menjawab tanpa minat, ia bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun kepada Dazai. Chuuya masih sibuk melipat pakaian yang baru saja selesai disetrikanya.

"Menurutmu kenapa ya, Ryuunosuke tidak bisa menjadi lebih manis seperti Atsushi?" Dazai meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Kenapa? Karena dia punya papah yang bodoh yang seperti kau."

Singkat, padat, jelas dan menyakitkan hati.

"Aku kurang apa sih memangnya? Apa aku kurang merhatiin dia ya? Padahal dia dan Atsushi-kun aku perlakukan sama kok. Tapi kok sifatnya beda ya?"

Chuuya berbalik menghadap Dazai yang saat ini sedang tiduran di sofa.

"Kau mau tahu kekuranganmu itu apa?" Chuuya menatap Dazai serius. Sorot matanya menajam mengarah kepada sang suami.

"Apa? Apa?"

Menghela nafas perlahan, kemudian Chuuya mengucapkan sederet kalimat dengan nada yang sangat yakin.

"Kau itu kurang waras."

Dazai kembali pundung di pojokan ruangan sambil memainkan semut-semut yang berjalan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END (?)**


End file.
